Not So Innocent
by Galmil
Summary: Jade sucked lightly on Cat's bottom lip teasing her as she pulled away from the kiss making Cat lean in closer; like a game of Cat and mouse... Jade/Cat.


**Disclaimer: Victorious I own not**

**AN: **_Another oneshot. I just really like this pairing._

_Reviews please? :)_

Not So Innocent

"Mm, Cat," Jade moaned as the sugary, red lips attacked hers. Cat's hands slid beneath Jade's tank top tickling her skin with soft strokes. Cat smirked into the kiss, Jade could feel it. She was always taken aback when Cat took charge and was totally lost in a moment. It was just no one would assume that Cat was the take charge kind of girl, especially with Jade. Yet Jade knew differently because Cat was the one who came forward with her feelings. Cat was the one who made the first move after Jade and Beck split. Cat was the one who kissed her first by pushing her against the lockers one day in the deserted hallway. If anything people would expect Jade to have control in their relationship, if they knew about, but Jade found herself more than willing to give over to Cat.

It was beyond hot, a heat wave had hit Los Angeles and hard. The bathroom stall they were in was cramped, yet not uncomfortably for the girls whose bodies molded together in an intimate embrace. Cat's hand's had a mind of their own as one slid up to Jade's breast. Jade pulled Cat impossibly closer as she entered her tongue into the other girl's mouth. They fought for dominance, their tongues brushing eagerly, but ultimately Jade gave in, just like always. Jade felt safe when she let Cat take control; like she didn't need to put on the act that she so often had to around everyone else. With Beck, he had accepted her rough exterior as who she was but Cat simply dismissed it and peeled away layers of Jade until she seemed to know everything about her.

Cat moved her lips down Jade's neck in butterfly kisses, ever so softly nipping at the skin until she reached Jade's collarbone. Jade bit her lip as she felt Cat suck and lick the sensitive skin, knowing that Cat was teasing her to get a reaction. She didn't want to comply; she didn't want it to be too easy for Cat, but she found her hard to resist. Cat moved her arms to Jade's waist holding her hips as she rock into her. The friction caused Jade to groan deep in her throat despite her efforts not to give over completely to Cat. She wrapped her leg around Cat's body pulling her closer as Cat moved away from Jade's neck and back to her mouth.

Jade loved how with each kiss, Cat tasted different to her. The first time they had kissed she had tasted of peppermint candy. Today she tasted of cotton candy. It was always a happy surprise to find out how Cat would taste. Jade sucked lightly on Cat's bottom lip teasing her as she pulled away from the kiss making Cat lean in closer; like a game of Cat and mouse...or Cat and Jade. Jade smirked at the thought.

Cat pulled away from a very reluctant Jade.

"Not all of us are cold blooded," Cat said explaining herself motioning to her hair that was slick against her neck, unlike Jade who didn't have a drop of sweat on her even after their intense moment together.

"Sweating is gross, so I don't do it," Jade simply replied as she and Cat exited the stall and reapplied their makeup.

"Mhm, I bet I could change that one day," Cat said facing Jade and quirking an eyebrow send a chill up Jade's spine. Then in a flash Cat was back to her bubbly self.

"Oh, time for lunch. I'm starving, aren't you? I just love lunch! I hope we have brownies for dessert," she said as she and Jade exited the bathroom heading towards the quad where the rest of the gang sat. Jade put some distance between herself and Cat as the reached the table, so not to draw questions.

"Hi, I'm really hot but I'm still in a good mood," Cat said cheerily as she sat. She winked at Jade when everyone was focused on Robbie checking the weather at Venice Beach. Jade just smirked because while everyone else thought Cat was just being her normal chipper self, Jade knew the real reason Cat was in a good mood. It was the same reason why she agreed to go to the beach, just to be with Cat.


End file.
